


Darkness

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [12]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Hayffie, Implied Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/22191935909/daily-prompt-12-you-must-provide-your-own-light-to">you must provide your own light to your darkness</a>." "She never stops hoping for a rescue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

She never stops hoping for a rescue.

Even when they turn off all the lights in her cell so she can't even find the bucket in the corner to piss in, even when the lights are kept on at top brightness for days so she can't sleep because of the relentless pressure on her eyes, even when she feels their fists or their electrodes or their knives, she keeps believing in freedom. Some people in the cells, they don't believe anymore, maybe because they've never had it, but she remembers, and so she believes.

They inject her with trackerjacker venom, and she sees terrible things. Her mother, choking on her own vomit during a party. Children with axes in their brains or spears in their sides coming after her with bloodied weapons. It's in the aftermath of one of these injections that she realizes exactly how terrible the Games are, how frightening they must be to the children who are also hunted down and killed. She's sure that the torturers didn't mean for her to have this realization, and she clings to it, the only real thing from the drugs.

When Haymitch (and rescue) arrives, she thinks it's another dream.


End file.
